The Cremator
Brad Logan is a retired Australian professional wrestler who performed under the name of The Cremator. He began wrestling in 1999 and has worked mostly throughout Australia. His career came to a halt in 2007 due to increasing health problems involving cancer. He made his return in late 2013, resuming his work on the Australian independent promotions. He wrestled his last match in April 2015. Early career Logan made his debut in 1999 and his Cremator gimmick was as close as it was ever going to be to The Undertaker in his early days. As time went on though, Logan moved away from the gimmick while retaining the name. Logan was one of the first wrestlers to perform for Professional Championship Wrestling. He became a mainstay for the promotion but didn't win any titles. He made odd appearances for All Star Wrestling, Australian Real Pro Wrestling, Australian Championship Wrestling and Extreme Wrestling Alliance - winning the ARPW title in what may have been his first championship. Moving to PWA At the end of 2003, Logan was the catalyst in the breakaway from PCW. He got into an argument with the PCW owner over smoking at the training venue and it was the straw that broke the camel's back for Logan, Lobo and many other experienced PCW wrestlers. As PWA settled down, Lobo asked Logan to book PWA's minor shows at the Dragonfly Restaurant. It was during this period that some controversy arose over a match there between Rave and Insaino. Rave - at the time Logan's tag team partner (the pair were tag team champions at the time as well) - stiffed on Insaino as an apparent result of a lack of co-operation, and a few people outside PWA accused Logan of being behind it as a result of a careless shot to the testicles Insaino had given Logan at ARPW. Lobo investigated and exonerated Logan completely, and blamed both wrestlers involved for their lack of co-operation. PWA closed at the end of 2006 and by this time Logan was already battling testicular cancer although he wasn't formally diagnosed until late 2007. His final two matches of 2006 were a title contest against Iron Horse Morrison at New Age Wrestling and a match against Tre on the last PWA show. Logan subsequently fell out with NAW as a result of being banned from the venue, and his reaction of spreading a rumour that NAW didn't welcome cancer sufferers through his friends. Logan then concentrated on his cancer treatment and recovery and was out of wrestling for several years. Returning to action In 2013 Logan made a surprise comeback for the final Dragonfly Restaurant show on March 15 - teaming with another returning wrestler in Steve Frost against Hard Way Inc. Later in the year he returned full-time and worked for Melbourne City Wrestling and Warzone Wrestling Australia winning the tag team title with Warzone. He also worked some shows for Tasmanian Championship Wrestling. His last match on April 11, 2015 was for Melbourne City Wrestling, losing to KrackerJak in a match for the MCW Heavyweight Championship. Wrestling facts *'Finishers' **''"Ashes to Ashes" Chokeslam'' *'Signature Moves' **Fall Away Slam **Running Powerslam **Hanging Vertical Suplex **Stinger Splash Championships and accomplishments *'Australian Real Pro Wrestling' :*ARPW Heavyweight Championship *'Pro Wrestling Alliance' :*PWA Tag Team Championship (with Rave) *'WarZone Wrestling' :*Warzone Tag Team Championship (with Mike Burr) External links * Facebook Category:1999 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:2015 retirements Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:Warzone Wrestling alumni Category:Tasmanian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers